fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable: The Return Chapter 50 Epilogue
Epilogue It had been many years since the people of Bowerstone were awakened by the sound of trumpets blaring in the distance. The choir of brass served as a call to all the denizens of Albion who could hear to come forth to the castle on the hill. The sun had not shown through the clouds over the capital city of Albion for many an age, but on this day it shown bright. The roofs glistened, reflecting the golden light onto the streets of cobblestone. The sick felt warmth, the poor gained hope, and the bleak city once more stood out as a beacon of something good happening in the world. The people of Bowerstone crowded into the courtyard before the mighty gates of the castle, guards in red uniforms and rifles stood in formation along the steps leading to the gates. White, red, and gold flowers decorated any edge that was visible, and a purple rug was thrown onto the stone at the top of the steps. The crowd cheered as the great doors to the castle opened and several men walked out. Four guards, two on either side, marched out with rifles in their hands. Three aristocratic men walked in between them and faced the crowd, they waved to the applauding public. The one in the middle, slightly taller than the other two and more stern in the face, stepped forward to speak. The crowd dulled down to a gentle whisper at the man's signal. "Albion is standing," he paused as the crowd burst into a short applause at the statement. "For too long we huddled in the darkness, fearing what ends we would meet. But together, we persevered! We awoke on a new day, with the sun shining overhead! Those that were lost were returned to us, and those that had been sick were healed. Now in these new days of light we can all live well knowing that the Darkness has been defeated!" The words struck true in the hearts of the Albionites and there was massive applause. Once more, this time after giving them ample time to cheer, the man silenced the crowd with a gesture of his hand. "The Darkness was not defeated without sacrifice, sadly." There was a slight pause for silence. "Our once proud King, who saved this country time and time again...fell in the North in the final assault against the Court. With this grim news, all that we can do is to mourn for our King, and then move forward for the betterment of this glorious land. For this to be accomplished, Albion must have a King." The great doors opened once more. This caused a great commotion among the crowd of citizens, all trying to peer past the guards and the aristocrats to see who was behind them. The man to the left handed the middle-most man a purple pillow holding an object covered by a crimson cloth. With one motion he removed the cloth, revealing the Crown of Albion. He romped the crown from the pillow and held it up for all to see. "Following the proper laws of succession, and after long debate of what is just and unjust," the crowd went completely silent to listen. "We as the representatives of the Crown Council bestow this crown, castle, country, and title of King of Albion to the rightful King." He turned around and placed the crown upon the head of a kneeling man. "All hail, King Logan!" Logan, an old, decrepit shadow of a man rose to his feet shakily with a newly polished crown upon his head. He wore his old purple robes, black boots, and golden chain that hooked his cloak to him. Over time, his hair has turned white, he has gone blind in his right eye, and he now stands hunched like an old beggar. The crowd roared with applause and approval of the choice, all save for one man held by a squad of purple guards. Henry stood far off to the side, near the base of the steps, staring angrily up to the newly crowned monarch. He knew deep down that even with the guards holding him, the chains binding his legs and arms, and even the army that stood between him and the top of the steps he could still fight his way to the crown. But he did not move. He merely stood and watched on, knowing that worse was still to come. Logan silenced the crowd slowly and began to speak. "Long ago, I wore this crown. I misused the power it granted me. In that time, my little brother taught me that I had been a fool... and that I was more a child than he. When faced with the Darkness, I ran back behind these walls and hid. I turned my fear into malice and nearly destroyed the country I was supposed to protect. My brother saved me from that fate. He saved Albion in that long ago time, and he has saved it again. I may be old, but I am no longer a fool. And I am no longer a child. When faced with a challenge I will act as a King should. My actions will be those of justice and righteousness!" Logan paused to breath for a moment. Henry could feel from these words what was about to happen. He felt his end coming nearer than he had hoped. "Let this be my first act as King of Albion once more. My justice, the King's justice must now be heard. This man," Logan shouted pointing to Henry, "is by all accounts my nephew. My little brother's son. How fitting it should be that our beloved King, while away on his quest should find his long lost pirate son. And how fitting that they both end up in the North for the final battle. My brother, one of the greatest Heroes in Albion's history...did not return. But this wretched boy did!" The crowd burst into shock and started shouting and screaming at Henry. It wasn't long before a volley of several small stones was chucked Henry's way. True violence was only a matter of time away. "You! Henry, demon son of my brother! I charge you with Regicide! For a time...you will spend your days in Ravenscar Keep. There you will spend the last of your days until your appointment with the Headsman. Guards...take him away!" Henry was suddenly shoved from behind by one of the purple guards. Roughly, they led him through the angry mob of Albion's people. Rocks were hurled, spit was hocked, and punches were thrown...most all landing their mark on Henry's helpless body. The mob followed them all the way to the steamboat waiting to take Henry to the Keep. As they tossed him into his holding cell onboard the vessel Henry lay silently in thought. This is not the end of me. But it will be the end of you, Logan. You know nothing of me, nothing of my Father. You will learn who I am. You are all going to need me... I pray you will realize it before it is too late. I will remember this day. To be Continued...